Civil Liberties Party
https://archive.is/20131014204617/img120.imageshack.us/img120/3324/civillibertiespartybb3.png Background The Civil Liberties Party was founded in 2362 by James Carroll with the idea that the rights of individuals are of a great importance to the nation as a whole and that only through keeping safe the liberties of individuals could Likatonia ever evolve to its full potential. This idea is at the core of the Civil Liberties Party and they find all threats to individual freedoms to be just as equal a threat on the nation as a whole. The Civil Liberties Party founded the International Civil Liberties Union in September of 2365 to group many other advocates of civil liberties together into one international union. Political Ideologies Civil liberties, however, is certainly not all that the Civil Liberties Party concerns themselves with. They are also dedicated to a big government and a steady regulation of the economy, including and at times specifically, big business. They believe that the government should control all means of production that are seen as utilities to individuals in society, such as electricity, gas, water, and even phone services. These things which are seen as necessary to a quality standard of living in Likatonia should not be controlled by private corporations who can make a private benefit from the needs of other individuals. They also believe in high taxes on the corporations and on the rich as well, so as to benefit the poor. They are also very secular, believing that while an individual does have the right to believe any religion they want, or to not believe any, that religion should not play any role at all in government - that is to say that church and state should be completely separate. The Civil Liberties Party advocates the elimination of faith based schools which are often centers of indoctrination in which defenseless children are brainwashed to believe a certain ideology. They are also supporters for a ban of private schools altogether, noting that a child has no control over where he or she is born, and so why should one child have better educational opportunities - something which is also seen as being necessary and essential - simply because they are born to higher income parents. Instead, all children, no matter the income level of their parents, should have the same educational opportunities. Election History Since its beginning in 2362 the Civil Liberties Party has now participated in four elections: January, 2372 Upon the passing of a bill for early elections, Axis Mundi Likatonian Res Publica held elections on January of 2372. The Civil Liberties party once again held 13 seats by the end of the elections, not losing or gaining any more power in the Convocation. However, they also once again picked up more votes then their previous election, with 5,067,621; which is the most they've ever had, and landed them with 7.12% of the vote. James Carroll continued his praise of the party's efforts, as they continue to draw in more votes each election. March, 2371 March, 2371 marked the third election that the Civil Liberties Party has participated in. Continuing with their improvement, they picked up 4,933,802 votes which is 6.82% of the total amount of votes. They didn't lose or gain any seats, and managed to once again end the election with 13 seats. Despite this James Carroll still remains optimistic about the party's future, stating that the Civil Liberties Party has improved each election since its beginning, picking up more total votes each time. This new high of votes therefore also marks a new high of popularity for the Civil Liberties Party and James Carroll and the fellow members of the party plan to continue improving. November, 2368 In November of 2368 the newly named Axis Mundi Likatonian Res Publica held nation-wide elections. The Civil Liberties Party gained 4,728,865 votes, which earned them 6.66% of the vote and a new high of 13 seats in the Convocation, which is two more then they held last year. James Carroll sees this as a high for the party and says that the party's overall goal of gaining more seats was reached. Hopes are high that come next election the Civil Liberties Party will be able to gain even more seats by continuing to fight for the people of Likatonia. May, 2365 During May of 2365 Likatonia held elections for seats in Convocation as well as for the Emissary. The Civil Liberties Party did quite well for its first election, performing notably better then many analysts expected; given the overall popularity of all the other parties in Likatonia and the relative newness of the Civil Liberties Party. They picked up 4,562,357 votes, landing them with 6.27% of the vote and 11 seats in the Convocation. Though this places the Civil Liberties Party with the least amount of seats, they are still very happy with the results. James Carroll believes that with their seats for this next term they will have some, even if just a little, influence on the legislation, and as their popularity increases they will gain even more seats come the next election. Category:Likatonian Parties